The Hope Left in Your Eyes
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: The God of Rage and the God of Desperation are the cause for two innocent lovers to struggle on with their mortal lives in fear, in trust, in love, and in hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Tsukishima (Tsuki) x Hachimenroppi (Roppi) from DRRR!  
Rated M for violence, horror, and sexual themes. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Eternity Wishes are tricky and twisted; never trust anyone who offers it. Believe me, it's better to not risk a wish.

When you find yourself lost in the forest and an arrow shoots through the air, don't follow it! Stay out of a Fire Archer's path, don't ever pick up the flaming arrow, ignore it—run away. Don't be scared, be scared if you made a wish.

And if you meet the Illusionist by the shore, close your eyes, hold your breath. If you can hear his voice in your head, just run. Run, and be sure you're not thinking of a wish, or you'll be damned.

If you find a cave at the end of the shore, go around it, over it, just not inside it. It's a labyrinth with dark tunnels built by despair and there's a giant inside, one who gives Eternity Wishes. You might be so desperate to wish for one.

I know a tale, a desperate fool he was, and he made his wish. He was being swallowed by a quicksand when a dwarf appeared and took the advantage.

Can you guess where the fool is now? Not in this world anymore.

And can you guess what he wished for? No, his deathwish was not to be free. His heart, clouded with anger, yearned for revenge. He wanted to be feared by many. The dwarf did get him out of the pit but he was transformed into a demon—definitely a feared creature—but he couldn't leave Hell and invoke fear to his real enemies. The fool was just an unnamed demon with a thirst for unattainable revenge, eternally watching over the souls from crossing Hell's gate.

Do you know what it's like to be so hopeless that you dare make one false move?

Trust me, never give into temptation. Never trust anyone who offers an Eternity Wish. Run away!

_~The Hope Left in Your Eyes~_

**Chapter 1**

"I'd wish to wake up in the land of tomorrow!" Roppi hollered at the top of his lungs while running around the vast white-covered field. Small puffs of smoke kept on poofing by his pale lips. Frost blanketed over his black pants and his shirt, as his boots were dotted with snow.

"Hey, you dropped your jacket!" Tsuki called behind him, waving the black garment above his head, running after the raven. "Aren't you feeling cold, my love?"

Laughter spewed out of Roppi's mouth and the running lad mellowed. "Cold? Please, winter is the best season!" he cried out. Soon, his legs stopped chasing each other and he turned around to see Tsukishima trudging through the white field. He shut his bright red eyes and threw up his arms in the air, feeling the beaming sun of the chilly afternoon. Without a word, he flopped himself down the cold grass.

"Oi!" His bespectacled friend saw and rushed through the thin sleet to catch the limp body, and in the nick of time, Roppi had fallen over Tsuki's broad back. His dark locks gently brushed on the white scarf of his friend, it somewhat softened the fall. A short giggle surpassed their lips and they laid quietly beneath the clear skies.

"You're really testing me if I'd catch you every time you fall, huh? Haven't you tested me enough already? That's the 69th time I caught you since the day we… we, uh, we… well, we…"

The raven raised a hand and pinched the ears hidden over tufts of yellow hair. "Oww—ah! This is the thanks I ge—ouch! Roppi!"

"Since the day we what?" He purred and twisted a bit more.

Flushed and embarrassed, Tsuki quietly hissed, "Since the day we eloped, silly! Ah, ah, will you please—"

"Yes!" He sat up and let go of the reddened ear. "That's more like it! It seems that you're always ashamed of that. Do you have regrets? Do you want an Eternity Wish to wish everything back to normal, Tsukishima?"

"No way!" The blonde boy rose from the cold ground and sat on his heels. "I'm not that desperate!" He sharply whispered. "You know the stories about people who dare make an Eternity Wish, right? No, I'm not risking my life. I'm contented."

"But imagine it," Roppi leaned close enough, smoke fogged right before Tsuki's glasses. "What would you wish if you had the guts? Don't you want anything?" he cooed while batting his long lashes. "You know, my mama says that our ancestry has some bad luck. We always tend to find the chance to take an Eternity Wish. I hope I'm a different generation and I would be strong enough to fight the temptation!

But seriously, Tsuki, don't you want anything?"

"Of course I want... a lot of things," he meekly answered, fixing the woolen scarf around his neck. "If you wish for more tomorrows… I only wish to be with you in all those tomorrows." Through the misted lenses, he stared right at Roppi's ruby eyes, which were round and gleaming with surprise.

"You want an eternity with me?" His voice cracked, touched by his lover's answer. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he wrapped his arms around Tsuki's warm neck.

"Why wouldn't I?"

_~The Hope Left in Your Eyes~_

* * *

**This isn't really a horror fic, not even close to something scary, I just wanted to be dramatic at the start. So, there, I hope you enjoy it! More chapters to come! I'll try my best to finish this fic before October ends.**

**IFY: (That stands for Information For You) This fic was originally written a year ago under the title, "Hope as Red as Your Eyes" and I lost hope that anyone would bother read or pick it up so I merely left it for dead. Until an Artist pushed me to write more chapters and now, thanks to her, this fic has a cover photo! I will forever be thankful. I have re-written this story, added and deleted stuff, and it has a new title, too. I can't promise of a happy-ending but I know that the journey is going to be great.**

**Fic by helterskelterwalter. Cover art by narusasu2009.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A thin trail of curled white smoke rose from a cup of coffee. "Good morning," Roppi carefully walked across the carpet and placed a mug on the tableside by Tsuki, who was reading a collection of poems. "I made sure there's two spoons of sugar," he winked. Quietly, Roppi sat beside him on the sofa, scooting closer to the blonde, nudging his left shoulder with his small nose.

Crimson eyes peered out from the labyrinth of words. "Thanks, dear," he smiled and slowly reached for the ear's handle. Curling four fingers on the handle, he raised the rim to his lips and sipped. "Ah… perfect!" He smacked his lips and settled the mug on the table. "What a perfect morning…" he slowly caressed the raven's cheek and left a kiss on the side of his lips.

But he spoke too soon.

The light brown liquid sloshed out of the rim. The hot drink trailed off the mug, off the table, and on the carpet it spread slowly. The liquid stretched far and reached Roppi's toes.

"Damn it!" Roppi jumped off, startled by the heat. He carefully glanced at the furniture and the hanging picture frames—they were all quivering.

"What's happening?" Tsuki stood up and left the opened book on the red sofa. The bookshelf at his right side were vibrating and the books were shaking up, down, up, down, up, down.

_Crash!_

The pale man rushed out of the living room. A messy pile of cereal, milk, juice, and ceramics were scattered over the wooden floorboards. The tall glass of orange was lying limp along, too.

_Thud!_

The bespectacled man dashed to the piano set and pulled up the stool. But the picture frames, the ones on the desks, had fallen and crashed, too. Frames were cracked into blocks and little shards were sprinkled over the couple's old pictures.

_Cr—cr—cr—crack! Crack!_

Tsuki looked up and all around the four walls. Jagged lines, thicker than a spider's web, etched all over the red walls and they continued to grow, like an epidemic with no cure. "Roppi, run outside!" The blonde bellowed from the living room. If it wasn't the walls, it would be the ceiling that made those cracklings. The low hanging lights were already swaying violently.

"T-t-suuuuuuukiiii, can't… run! I can't… stand up! Heeeeeeeelp!" Frightened and shaky, the raven grasped on the doorway as the world quaked beneath his feet.

Plates started to shake from the dispenser and the silverware jittered in the drawers. The dispenser finally opened it plastic arms and the plates, the bowls, the china, the saucers, all came crashing down from the counter and added a bigger mess on the floorboards.

"Haaaaaaang onnn!" He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and dashed to the kitchen. "Come on! This house is going to fall!" He tugged at Roppi's jacket and dragged him towards the front door. More shards and crumpled photographs littered the their path. The shoe rack tumbled down and the pairs of shoes were all coated with dust. Tsuki pulled the white door open.

Their red eyes widened with fear.

A splash of reddish-orange clouds hovered above the city. It wasn't just their home that was terrorized. The whole city was rapidly moving in a vertical motion. Different voices all melded into one horrifying ungodly screech of agony. In the whole street, all the lampposts were limp on the cracked sidewalks. The road was covered with running people. The whole city was in chaos.

"But… what's happening?" Roppi called out, but his voice was drowned in the sea of screams. A wave of panic had swept over the citizens. Their ears tried to pick up fragments of their shouts.

"It's the God of Desperation!"

"He's ravaging the city!"

"There's nothing—"

"…gone wrong!"

In the sea of dread-stricken humans, one of them—a tall, dark, intimidating Russian—paused in front of the red-eyed couple. "He wants you!" The man bellowed in a deep voice, pointing at Tsukishima. Then he dashed off along the others.

Tsuki and Roppi looked at each other, confused and frightened. They didn't understand what he meant. The voice continued to scream but it wasn't enough to drown their fears.

"He lost—"

"No hope—"

"Hide!"

_~The Hope Left in Your Eyes~_

* * *

**Next chapter: Where will Tsuki and Roppi go from here? Will this be the end of their world and their lives? Til the next chapter!**

**Walter: Reviews are much loved and appreciated! If there's anything wrong with my grammar, ohmygod, that's embarrassing, really. But it's been months since I last wrote a piece in English, let alone a fanfic. (=n=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The sun sank deeply into the horizon of the devastated city, leaving a fiery trail on the clouds as it slowly disappeared for the coming night.

The city stood—quiet, stiff, immobile, clearly shocked. Tall buildings crumbled into a powdery mess and fragments of human bodies littered the jagged road. Murky puddles were growing and the downpour of rain and snow hasn't stopped. Luckily, it wasn't a hail storm. Not yet.

Beneath the cracked streets, the earth was still shaking, only subtly. Many lives were lost and it was a disturbing reality to be alive after the demolition. But, somehow, two young men were still happy. They were both alive, locked in each other's warm embrace, grazing up at the cloudy black sky.

They both felt iffy inside a tree trunk but it was the only thing close to home. Their legs were folded and their arms were coiled around their bodies. Blinding lightning occasionally brightened up the forest and the grumbling thunder made the leaves rustle and the trees quiver.

"Now you know how mad Izaya could get," Roppi said in a voice only the wind could've heard.

"Well, he _is_ the God of Desperation." Tsuki stated flatly. "I just don't understand why he would want me…"

"Tsuki, this isn't the time to act stupid!" The voice was sharp but it cracked mid-way. There were tears settling at the edge, threatening to fall.

But the taller boy's eyes merely gleamed with crimson confusion. "Is there something you're not telling me, Roppi-san?"

The thin man convulsed and sobs flew out with hot tears streaking down his pale cheeks. "Do you know what he wished for?"

"You mean…"

"Yes, he made an Eternity Wish. He was _that_ desperate. But legends said that he didn't wish for himself, he had a lover."

"A lover?"

Roppi nodded, wiping the tears with the back of his hand til Tsuki lifted his scarf and cleared his face from the rolling wet beads. "Well, tell me who." He mumbled and started to kiss his tearstained face.

"His name is… well, you best know him as the God of Rage."

"Shizuo!"

At the sound of his name, lightning scarred the black sky and the rain fell harder. A biting-cold wind flew outrageously, messing their hair, the blowing through their clothes, Tsuki's scarf was waggling all about.

"Roppi, how did you-?"

"It's just a story, could be true, could me made-up, but I… I believe it."

"Well, go on, tell me more, Roppi-san."

"It was a long, long time ago," he cleared his throat, "when my ancestor, Izaya, and your ancestor, Shizuo, had fallen into a hate-love relationship. Shizuo was so strong, he was able to lift cars and trucks, even lampposts and vending machines! But Izaya was good at dodging and hiding, he was never hit by the blows. Legends also said that they always bawled every afternoon, but every night, they were making miracles beneath the sheets of love. Then one afternoon, all was quiet, nothing unusual happened, no peculiarities at all! And that's _barely_ Ikebukuro, if you ask me."

"I heard that Shizuo mysteriously disappeared. No one knows where and how or where did he disappear."

"Yes, Tsukishima-san, he did disappear. They said he took on an Eternity Wish, but some say he died. But Izaya, oh how depressed he was when one afternoon his Shizuo didn't show up in the streets of Ikebukuro! And that's—"

"—when he decided to take an Eternity Wish?"

His head bobbed up and down, black strands waving into a messier tangle than the usual. "And his wish was to be a god, so he could see where his lover was and he could always be with him. As god, he would also dictate anything! He wanted to rule the world, but most of all, he wanted to rule Shizuo's world. But the Fire Archer, the one who granted him the wish, she was mischievous, like all those who grants the wishes. She made him a god, but he was the god we presently know as the God of Desperation."

The pattering of rain mellowed and the shaking earth stopped. The lovers stayed silent and pressed closer to each other for warmth.

"I think Shizuo made a wish. Otherwise, he wouldn't be the God of Rage, right?"

"I don't know, I can't think, I'm too scared." Roppi muttered, shutting his eyes and clutching tightly on the black vest that Tsuki was donned in. "I'm scared to lose you…."

"Hey," he held Roppi's chin and raised it up so their eyes met. "Don't be scared. I'm still here. Izaya will never find us in here."

The raven leaned closer for a peck but the blonde pressed his hands in between his pale face so the kiss lasted a bit longer, with biting and sucking and a little play of their tongues.

"Go to sleep now, Roppi-san."

"But… what if I wake up without you?"

"Why would that happen?" The bespectacled man frowned at the thought.

"Because… that's how Izaya woke up after one wonderful night. There was no Shizuo anymore. And that's why he wandered into the forest to make a—" Tsuki leaned again for a kiss. He parted and started to hum, patting the short black mesh upon his lover's head. Drowsiness weighed down Roppi's eyelids. In silence, they had found sweet slumber. Their breaths, their hearts, the laughter of the invisible stars were like faint lullabies to their ears. They knew they were safe. For now, at least.

Before Tsuki dozed off, he whispered affectionately, "You'll always have me. And I'll always love you."

_~The Hope Left in Your Eyes~_

* * *

**Next chapter: Izaya is looking down on his city. Will he find the two lovers? Will he continue to ravage the city until the apocalypse is over? What will happen next? Til the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Contains homosexual themes. Read at your own risk. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Note: (For future references. In this fic, ruby eyes= Roppi. Crimson eyes= Tsuki. You may say there's no difference, yeah, well, the spelling makes a difference so you readers wouldn't be confused. Hope that helps or that makes a little bit of sense.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Depression sank deep into his immortal heart as Izaya squeezed out the water in the fat grey clouds. He watched them pour, slowly, then harshly hammering his city. The blank stare on his face was etched with impatience. Still clutching the cloud, he searched the silent cityscape. There were barely people left to scream. There were mumbles, but none of those voices belonged to Shizuo.

"Where are you, my Shizu-chan?" He asked the wind in a soft, sad, singsong voice. "You've fallen out of Heaven, but where are you now? Why can't I see you on earth?" His voice cracked. Tears blurred his vision. They streaked down his face as his heart banged with melancholy.

"Rise up!" Izaya abruptly hollered, looking intently at the small scattered puddles. "RISE UP!"

With a snap, the dirty pit shook and began to slosh and spread all over the city's nooks and crannies, following obediently to the god's will. He had turned the harmless puddles into a stinky wave of flood. Dead animals and torn limbs were carried along. Flies hummed above the stench. The flood crawled on his city like black bile being emitted from the black clouds.

"I want him alive," he huskily whispered as the roaring waves pushed through the dusts of tomorrow.

_~The Hope Left in Your Eyes~_

Stirring.

Panting.

Tossing.

Huffing.

Sweating.

Twitching.

Turning.

Shaking.

He was running through a storm. Shards of rainwater hammered upon him, soaking his black garments and slowing his sprint. His arms and legs were laden with the dense rainfall, but his mind screamed for him to push through, and he didn't know why, there was none to ask and thus he pushed himself forward on a dirt path along the forest.

Was something chasing him? With an ounce of courage, he decided to turn his head around and there was… nothing, nothing was after him.

Just when he set his eyes back on the front track, he saw him, his lover, standing up on the top of a hill, looking heavenward. Those yellow locks danced wildly and the skies were shining radiantly, only at the summit of the small hill, but everything else was a gloomy landscape.

He called out to the blonde. Did he hear? Yes, the suited man turned around and his face looked down upon him, the raven, the one with the red fur lined on his jacket, the one with the black locks that smelt of strawberry, that was him, Hachimenroppi.

His crimson eyes bore on him and he gave a sad smile. Soon, the golden strands upon his head disappeared into radiant sand particles, then his face… the smile and the eyes were gone. His suit was gone, his red bowtie and his scarf—Tsuki was disappearing, fleeing off to somewhere he, Hachimenroppi, could neither reach nor see. Nothing was chasing him, but he was chasing him instead! He was chasing time, he was chasing destiny, he was chasing love.

Nothing was left on the hill's peak. No more Tsuki, no more sand, no more sad smile and crimson eyes through square-framed glasses. He was all alone. Time was not fair. He screamed in defeat.

"Roppi!"

Ruby eyes open to reality. Rain was humming outside and above him, crimson eyes stared worriedly through square frames.

"Dear, you're drenched with sweat. Can you breathe properly? Are you alright?"

"Oh, Tsuki…" he drew the tall one closer to him and dabbed his lips against him, showering him with light kisses. "I thought I lost you," he muttered weakly with helpless tears falling out.

"There, there, my love," the blonde one whispered, calmly stroking Roppi's soft hair. He wrapped his arms around the thin body and whispered more, reassuring him that all was safe, nothing to worry about….

Tsuki had his mouth pressed closed on Roppi's ear as he whispered and pecked. He started to bite and nibble gentle, earning quiet mewls from the other shivering lad. His mouth travelled to the raven's cheek and began to peck down the curve of his thin neck. Flickering a tongue, he began to passionately lick up and down Roppi's neck and soon, he was sucking on the clavicle, biting occasionally. With a powerful tug, he tore the jacket off the raven and in return, Roppi uncoiled the white scarf around his neck. Their lips greedily devoured each other as hands trailed beneath their tops and soon, his vest was off, the polo shirt with the bowtie, and Roppi's black v-neck shirt. Their naked torso were rubbing together, and so were the hard bulges in between their thighs.

"Tsuki…" The tone was erotic, and his ruby eyes were filled with such physical longing. Then and there, right before the blonde, he tugged off his belt and pulled down his pants. His bony hands took hold of the other's strong calloused palms and they lead him right at the erection beneath the blue boxers.

"I can't take it," he muttered. "I want you so much right now…"

"But, I… don't want to hurt you."

"If not now, then when?"

"Never! Roppi-san, I would never hu—"

"And I would not see it as hurting me. It's called making love."

"It would hurt. Are you sure you know what you're saying, eh?"

"But isn't this making your hard, too?"

"What?" He squeaked and flushed a deep red. He didn't want to admit, didn't want to say anything, but his heart banged wildly and his mind was flooded with things dirtier than the murky water. He didn't want to push himself to submit but he found himself rolling down the boxers. He stripped off one leg and swung it over his left shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked. A silent nod made him snap. He started to snap off his own belt and now his trousers were gone and they were both completely naked now. Surely no one would freak out if they saw two males mating inside a tree, right? Hopefully no one is alive to see that.

"Can you lick me?" he asked, sounding rather too innocent. Without furthermore wasting time, Roppi slid down his leg from his partner's shoulder and skillfully flipped himself over so his wide white buttocks now faced his lover. He bent his knees and inched his ass up closer to Tsuki's face. Placing a hand on Tsuki's tan chest, he carefully pushed him, making him lean a bit against the bark. He opened his mouth and took in the hard member that was proudly standing.

Strong hands pulled apart the pale butt cheeks and he let his tongue roll all over the hole in between. Warmth began to flood them and for the first time since the apocalypse came, they were sweating and feeling the heat course through their whole system, and it felt better than amazing—it was incredible.

Without a warning, a thick finger delved into his wet hole and Roppi yelped. He didn't ask to retrieve the fingers, he asked for more, deeper and faster. The blond rapidly prodded in him until he slipped in three fingers and the sound of moaning filled his ears.

"Sit up, Roppi-kun," he affectionately said. "I think you're ready."

The raven moved stiffly and slowly but he managed to sit upon his lover's lap. Tsuki held on to the bony hips and lifted it over his salivated manhood.

"Can you stretch yourself for a while and lower yourself at your own pace?"

He gave a nod and slowly, he descended into the pits of glory. His speed was rhythmically quick with hair bouncing to and fro. Face contorted with pain and pleasure, a hanging mouth, eye brows arched, beads of sweat rolling down his neck, his expressions was more lewd than Tsuki's, who bit his lower lip but thrust his hips upward at his own pace. Interjections spewed out of their mouths, more moans covered the hammering rain. Roppi continued to beat himself down, grinding on Tsuki's hard member as his partner shoved himself up, up, up, up to the summit of glory—ah! Ahh! Ahh! White liquid started to erupt from his manhood but he kept driving his shaft up inside the tight walls of the raven's hole until the masochist reached the head-spinning euphoria of climax.

Until the winds pushed in a blow of rain inside the hole of their tree trunk, until it started to rain harder, until water surged inside their space…

Panicking, they stumbled to get out. They struggled, one at a time, out of the tree's hole and leapt on to a flood. The water gushed just below their knees.

"Clothes!" They cried together and dashed inside. Though wet, they had no choice. Once they hopped in to their normal get-up, they waded through the flood.

"Up there! I see a hill!" Tsuki called out. "Let's go!"

_~The Hope Left in Your Eyes~_

* * *

**Walter: Wow, pretty long one... More chapters to come! Review, favourite and follows are appreciated! 8D**


End file.
